Tears Forget It
by xxlaurax3bby
Summary: jelousy


chapter 2

Tears Just Forget It!

''9-1-1 how may i help you?'' the lady who anwsered the phone said! '' oh hi my name is Amy and i was walking by the forset and i found a dead body. i thing shes girl! but im not sure!''amy said with tears and worries! '' oh okay where are you?'' the lady seemed suprassied as if this never happens! '' oh i dont know beacause i just moved here! but we are by Rocking Rocket! '' amy replayed the same time ! '' all right amy we will be right there!'' in less then five mintues the forset was filled with cops and their dogs sniffing every where! They were two mintues away from Rocking Rocket! so alot of the people there went to see what was happing! and then tears started to sterm down amys face! kelly was acting as if she didnt even care about this poor girl who lost her life! kelly got her purse pulled out her lipstick puted on when she saw the first sign of Nick walking down to the forset with his friend named Ben! Ben was tanned with brown hair and green eyes. he was really cute!

Nick walked up to Amy shocked at what was happing. '' hey amy you okay!'' nick seemed liked he cared about amy! kelly qucikly walked up to them '' oh my god can you belive whats happening! she just lost her life and then she was buried on the floor. Nick do you know who this is?'' amy knew why kelly was saying this she only wanted Nicks antion! the only thing amy didnt know was why she was feeling this crazy inpulse when he was near her! Nick replayed in a voice as if he was sure if it was her '' kelly was i talking to you? but what ever listen because i wount say this angain! i think her name is Brainna i dont know because when me an Ben moved her we saw papers that said she went missing!'' '' when did you guys move here'' amy felt as if she could ask Nick anything talk to him forever and he wont judge he! but she didnt know what type of person he was! she had no idea! '' i moved here 3 years ago and she went missing a few months befor!'' Amy couldnt deal this type of drama any more! she had to get of there! Kelly lets leave! kelly responed in a mean tone '' hell no what are you crazy this is freaken good drama! i am not going no where!'' '' fine i could care less!'' amy said. she went to the cops and asked them if she could leave beacause in California LA there was a missing case and now it was murdered case! some there in her city just murdered some one. '' amy are you going home i am right now i can drive you there if you went?'' nick scearmed it out to her. amy turned around and taught about it for a few mintues! '' yeah sure thanks!'' as soon as that Kelly scearmed out and said i went to go home its too sad to be here and she proppbaully forced her self to cry! Nick didnt want to take her home he made a lot of issues until amy said okay then i walk with her home and nick seemed worried for some reson and said no dont do that ill take both of you guys! the ride home was queit and scary! nick drove really fast zooming through everything! when they dropped off Ben and were infront of there house amy got out and said ''hey thanks'' nick smiled a goofy smile and opened the back door for her and then slammed it on Kelly! and he said '' no promblem!'' amy walked home scared worried! and Kelly walked home crying. amy noticed it and sat by the pool with kelly and said '' hey is everthing okay?'' kelly responed with a un easy tone and said '' hell no i freaken crying how could anything be okay? amy are you crazy like you really need to get a life! and stop hitting on my boyfriend!'' amy taught to her self she ws flirting with Ben but she didnt mean it and she dosnt like him also Kelly and Ben were talking a long time so baby they were dating? ''oh kelly i didnt mean to be flirting with ben sorry!'' amy said form the botten of her heart! '' you brat i am not talking about him i talking about Nick!'' Amy got up and to scream at Kelly for no reason '' Kelly your so stupid! you guys arent dating he knows your to young! i am not ganna stand her and fight with you!''

amy walked in the house and her dad asked if they were okay and amy told her dad everyhting that happened that day but she didnt say the part that her and Kelly faught! dont keep secerts form the person you love most because they could be the one who saves you with the person you faught with! Amy put on her pink and light blue pjs with clouds on it put her hair into a mess bun and put on her flip flops! Kelly put on her ipod put on her ''back off!'' pjs and put on her high heel flip flops next to her bed! she looked as if she was going to a high school pj party! her hair was in a high neatly pony tail! and they lay in their beds and went to sleep! at 6;30am amy`s alarm clock went on! amy woke up it had past a mouth after they found Brainna`s dead body! time passed by fast and almost no drama was happing! Amy put on her short black tight jeans and a shirt that said ONLY HUGS, NO DRUGS! and had a boy and girl hugging! she put let her short hair down and made it curly her brown hair looked pretty! at 7;00am she woke up Kelly and made breakfest for them her dad all readly left to work on the pool! kelly put on base lipstick eyewear her contacts and put on high heels that belonged to her mom befor she died! and put on blue skinny jeans and a shirt that said F*uk Me! nd w3 Hve FUN she looked like a slut! breakfest was quite sencie the fight in July they didnt really talk because amy dosnt like to fight but kelly loved the drama! '' can we pretand that airplanes in the night sky are shotig starts because i could rally use a wish right now!'' kellys phone rang and that pharse kept passing! amy was about to anwser the phone when she saw that it said Nick! amy looked at it shocked the last time she talked to Nick he said he didnt care about her or her sister or her family! they got into a big fight because he got nervous when he was near her and she got nevorus when she was with him and they said dumb stuff to each other and then she taught that he was caring for her and that he really liked her but then she saw someone text him and the text said

'' hey honey i love you! 3''

amy taught that that was his girl friend and he told her he was single! and now this is said ( nick=boyfriend3 ) and he was calling her! she got a pice of paper and wrote

dear kelly

hey sorry that i didnt wait for you but my friend is talking me to school for extra credit and i knew you wont want to go ask Nick to take you! love you

amy!

and amy dashed out the house an slammed the door behind her! kelly got of the bathroom and read the note! she taught whatever her freaken lost not mine and laughed! she changed close into a tang top and really short shorts! she eat then she went to the bathroom and got the cleaning toothbrush and pushed it down her mouth and the got the toothbrush brused her teeth and got a pack of gum and eat it! she got out the house took her keys and rang Nicks doorbell!

'' hey nick can you drive me to school?'' Kelly said all flirting. Nick looked at her up and down and taught to him self damn she is looking fine but shes a little spoiled brat who is too young and has a beautiful sister! Nick replayed '' whos going you and amy'' on amys name is voice sharhtered into pices like as if it was melting. " no just me Nicky-boo!'' kelly said and blinked a few times! '' dont call me Nicky-boo because iam noting of yours. and wheres your sister shes okay! is she in trouble does she need by help?'' nick said on the first five words he said it laughing but the his voice grow into worries! Kelly got jelous and said okay ill walk i hope i get rapped and murdered like that girl named Brianna got then my sister will never talk to you again! nick heard that and saud ''okay fine ill take you let me just call Clare!'' Kelly woundered to her self she heard that name befor but who said it! when she saw her Clae looked young they coulnt be dating! they got into the car and Clare got out and then Kelly got out and as soon as she put he feet down on the floor she fall face flat on the floor! nick looked at her and said '' what is that!'' kelly looked up and said '' tears just forget it!'' and ran off! nick laughed to him self and sat around not trying to make it so noticeable but he was looking for Amy!


End file.
